


Chance

by DayWingg



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayWingg/pseuds/DayWingg
Summary: He did not know how to approach her effectively and he was not the most romantic guy in the world either. If he tried to talk about his feelings, he would squeal about 300 swearing first and then they would fight before he could finish the sentence. So all he could do was take advantage of every opportunity until circumstances led to an inevitable relationship.





	Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in the English language. I do not know if I'm doing well, but I expect your understanding.

The glare struck the window a second before the deafening roar of lightning. The sound woke Ichigo. Most of the time he slept like a stone, but today just because it was a night of thunderstorms, his sleep was so light that even the dripping of the bathroom faucet could wake him.

He turned from side to side trying to regain his lost sleep, but another glare followed by his annoying sound illuminated the window as a warning that night would be a constant war between man and nature.

The room light was on when Ichigo came down - which was unusual - and he could clearly see the figure of the black haired girl hugging her knees staring into nowhere.

"Rukia. What are you doing here?" He caught her attention as he scratched the back of his neck.

His hair was even more disheveled than usual, which made her giggle when she saw him.

"I can't sleep, can you?"

"I was awakened by the sound of thunder. So I went down, because down here it's more isolated than up there." He sat awkwardly on the couch beside her.

Rukia was curled up in a corner, her eyes showing an air of concern as she constantly turned her gaze from his direction to the window.

Is she afraid of thunderstorms? He thought as he examined his withdrawn posture and the bag that formed beneath his eyes.

"You look tired. Go to sleep!"

When he said that, she was annoyed.

"What part of: 'I can not sleep' do not you understand?"

"How can you not? And what sleepy expression is that ?! Idiot."

She took the cushion and threw it at him.

"I did not say I'm not sleepy, I just can not sleep, you do not understand!" She got up and marched toward the door that connected the house and the Kurosaki clinic.

What's wrong with her?

"Hey, Rukia, wait!" He followed her into the bedroom, assigned to his father's patients, who most of the time were unoccupied.

When he reached it, she was already lying on the bed pulling the blanket up to her head.

"Are you afraid of these thunderstorms?"

He smiled when she did not say anything. Even a rude girl like her could be cute sometimes.

Cute...

Her stomach began to bubble, tickling her belly.

When a loud click sounded outside the house again, Rukia cringed even more.

She was not accustomed to the natural phenomena of the living world. At Soul Society it also used to rain like that, but it had no lightning, lightning, and thunder. Sometimes a light similar to these phenomena occurred in the sky of the Soul Society, but the sounds were almost inaudible. In the living world it seemed as if everything would fall on his head.

Ichigo discovered her head, slipped his hand under her neck and laid her on his chest. She looked up where his eyes were fixed on hers.

"No need to be afraid." His voice sounded pleasantly hoarse in her ear. "I did it when Yuzu was younger, so that's fine."

It was true that in the past he slept next to Yuzu, but he did not usually hug her that way. He just touched her hand and said encouraging words. But with Rukia it had to be different, because she wanted to take advantage of that warm proximity. He did not know how to approach her effectively and he was not the most romantic guy in the world either. If he tried to talk about his feelings, he would squeal about 300 swearing first and then they would fight before he could finish the sentence. So all he could do was take advantage of every opportunity until circumstances led to an inevitable relationship.

Rukia was a bit confused about this situation, but when the thunder sounded again outside, she grabbed Ichigo's waist as if her life depended on it. He smiled as he ran his hands over her back to calm her down, buried his face in the joints of her neck with her shoulder and stood there, letting her breath on her neck and feeling hers in his.

He felt he could have her by his side every night. Maybe tomorrow he would take another step if he had another good chance.


End file.
